Homesick at Space Camp
by darkgalaxyfalloutboy66
Summary: (SPOILER WARNING: There are some spoilers from the Force Awakens). Did you just watch Star Wars: The Force Awakens? Did you love it but you want more? Relive the story through the persceptive of an emo kid from Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(A/N: Thanks 2 my friend alex for giving me the idea to write this. Thanx George lucas and jj abrams for making da movies you guys are the best! FOB ROX!)

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

My name is Crimson Shadow Dark Galaxy Wentz, but most people call me Crimson. I'm eighteen years old and I work for the first order. My hair is brown and kind of messy and I have sideburns. People say I kind of look like Patrick Stump, but before he lost weight, since I'm too lazy to do any exercise. (A/N: I still like Fall Out Boy, but honestly they were better before the hiatus when they were more of an emo band). I was born on Coruscant to my parents. I ran away when I was sixteen to join the First Order because my parents didn't understand me. The First Order has a nice dark aesthetic that I think is really cool. I changed my blog theme on Tumblr to match the colors of the First Order (which are black and blood red). I was sent to work on a Star Destroyer, which is cool because I get to see space. When I'm not working for the First Order, all I do is sit inside and eat pizza.

Every day I have to put on my black First Order uniform and sit at my desk with all the other preps. It really sucks but at least the uniform looks cool. It's black, like my heart. I always wear my red Vans instead of the boots that are part of the uniform. The other workers try not to look down at my shoes as I walk by. At my desk, I receive orders from General Hux. He wears a black uniform with more badges on it because he's a general.

All of a sudden, I see him walking by. It's…Kylo Ren! He's wearing his black robes and his black mask is covering his handsome face. I'm not gay, I'm actually bisexual, but stupid preps can't tell the difference. Kylo Ren isn't a prep. He uses the dark side of the Force to torture Resistance scum, which is actually really hot. He has a cool red lightsaber that he uses to slash things apart whenever he's angry. I understand his anger.

Kylo Ren stops walking and looks at me. He points at me.

"You," he says. "Stand up."

I stand up.

"I want you to come with me to Jakku."

Kylo Ren just asked me to go with him on one of his missions! He basically just asked me out on a date! I jump over my desk and run over to him out of excitement. I stand next to him. He's taller than me and has a deep manly voice.

"Let's go." He walks into his shuttle with his platoon of Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers wear white armor that makes them look like preps, but they are actually really cool. I follow them into the shuttle and we take off into space.

(A/N: These are the good Stormtroopers who can shoot, not the losers who got killed by the super cute Ewoks!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kylo Ren and I step off the shuttle and on to Jakku. The planet is a barren wasteland, like my heart. The Stormtroopers have already done the killing. They have a guy as their prisoner. His name is Poe Dameron and he has a leather jacket on. They threw him in the shuttle and took him back to the Star Destroyer. Kylo Ren takes me to the torture room, where Poe is. He looks at Kylo Ren with a very angry face.

"Don't look at him like that!" I shout.

"What are you gonna do?" Poe said.

"Stand back, Crimson." Kylo Ren said. He then held out his hand and used the Force on Poe. Poe screamed like he was the lead singer of a metalcore band (A/N: If someone wants to go to warped tour with me send me a PM hot people only!).

"Where is the map to Luke Skywalker?" Kylo Ren shouts. He moves his arm and his black cape whooshes behind him.

"I won't tell you!" Poe screams. I thought he was cool because he had a leather jacket but apparently he's actually a huge prep who works for the Resistance.

"Where is it?" Kylo Ren screams again and uses the Force even harder. Poe screams even louder.

"It's in a droid!" Poe screams. "I left it on Jakku. It's a BB unit!"

"Thanks, prep." Kylo Ren says as he puts his hands down and stops using the Force. I look at him with a huge grin on my face. I didn't know he hated preps! He's probably an emo like me. I wonder what his favorite band it. Maybe he has a Tumblr.

Kylo Ren orders Stormtrooper FN-2187 to escort Poe back to his cell. FN-2187 is sad because his friend died on Jakku. I feel bad for him, but then he does something unforgivable. Instead of taking Poe to his cell, he helps him escape in a TIE Fighter! Why?

After they escape, Kylo Ren walks up to a computer console and draws his lightsaber. It is colored blood red and has a crossguard that makes the lightsaber look extra cool. He begins slashing at the console and then screams…

"NO MOTHERFUCKERS ESCAPING!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Kylo Ren had a talk with General Hux and his master, he invited me to his room (A/N: Yes he has a room he's human). I was super excited. Our date on Jakku must have gone well if he wants me to visit.

"This is my room," Kylo Ren says as we walk in. It's painted with black wallpaper and he has a bed with black covers. He has a poster of Darth Vader (the emo king) and Darth Vader's helmet on his shelf. It was broken, like my heart.

"So, you like Darth Vader?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's my idol," Kylo Ren says. "I want to be a Sith Lord like he was."

"Why do you want to be a Sith Lord?" I ask him.

"Because they're cool and give exactly zero fucks about what people say," he says with his fist in the air. "They're not preps at all. They use the dark side of the Force to do what they want."

Wow, he's so cool. All I can do is nod and smile. He sits down on his bed and takes off his mask. Underneath he is very handsome, like Brendon Urie with longer hair. His face is sharp and angular and his hair is a spacious black. He lets out a small grin and sets his mask on the shelf.

"You get me, Crimson," he says. "You're not like those other preps. You get the dark side the way that I do."

"Yeah, we both know the dark side," I reply, sitting down next to him. "You should train me to be a Sith."

"I can't do that," he sighs, putting his hand on my shoulder. "The Sith have a Rule of Two, where there can only be two Sith."

"That's stupid," I say. Math is so stupid (A/N if my algebra teacher is reading this then I want you to know that YOU ARE A BITCH).

"It's really stupid," he tells me in agreement. He looks like he is about to stand up, so I decide to take a chance and confess something to him.

"Kylo, I really like you!" I shout out.

Kylo Ren turns around with his mouth open in surprise. My face blushes redder than blood. He looks me in the eyes. His eyes are brown and dreamy.

"Crimson, I didn't know you were gay," he says to me. I begin crying, because 1) he didn't say I really like you too, and 2) he has never visited my Tumblr because if he did he would have known that I am bi and not gay. He wipes away my tears and kisses me on the lips.

"It's okay, I really like you too," he says.

We begin making out as he lays me down on his bed. He pulls off his black cape and tosses it to the ground. I unbutton my uniform and he takes off his robes. He has a lot of cool dark side tattoos along his body. We kiss some more and then he takes out his lightsaber.

No, his other one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(A/N: Okay so I haven't posted anything for a few days it's because my stupid friends didn't want me to spoil anything we just watched the movie today but I already saw it on Friday like why do they have to be such preps and not watch it on opening night? Because of school? School is so unimportant. I'm gonna be a famous writer so I'm dropping out this year!)

After we finished making love, Kylo Ren let me wear his robes. They were loose and comfy. If I became a Sith I would want to wear comfy robes like this along with my Linkin Park T-shirt and black Converse shoes.

"Crimson, I want you to do something for me," Kylo Ren tells me. He has a look of determination in his eyes.

"Yes, Kylo?" I ask. I'll do anything for Kylo.

"You're not gonna do desk work anymore," he tells me, staring into my eyes. "You don't have to sit with those preps anymore. I want to send you out into the field."

"But, Kylo!" I say in shock. "I can't fight!"

"That's not true," he tells me. "I sense the dark side of the Force in you. You have what it takes to be one of the Sith. Here, have this."

Kylo Ren reaches onto his shelf and hands me a lightsaber hilt. I activate it and a short blade comes out. It is half of the length of a normal lightsaber (A/N: It's not the size that counts, but what you do with it that counts) and it is blood red and the hilt is covered in spikes and is a solid black. It perfectly fits my aesthetic.

"Where do you want me to go?" I ask him.

"Go to Jakku to find the droid, the Resistance scum, and the traitor Stormtrooper," he tells me.

"I will do it for you," I say. He gives me cool warrior robes to change into. The robes are dark and black. I strap the lightsaber onto my belt underneath the robes. I get on the shuttle where I am escorted by several Stormtroopers to Jakku. Once on Jakku, we find the ruins of the TIE Fighter that escaped. It is broken and burnt, like my heart (A/N: Yeah, I have a broken heart, okay? Deal with it).

We head over to a small town. I see a BB-unit droid on the ground. It is white and orange and rolls around on the ground like Sonic when does his spin dash (A/N: I'm writing a Sonic fanfic soon with my OC, Bloodstone the Echidna! Check it out when I publish it). The droid is following a girl. She has tanned skin and dark brown hair tied up in a bun and she is wearing sand colored robes that really match the aesthetic of Jakku. She is carrying a quarterstaff and her face is really pretty. I almost want to talk to her and ask for her name, but then I remember that I am with the dark side and that Kylo Ren is my boyfriend.

So instead I decide to try and capture the droid.

(A/N: Please dudes and dudettes, give me reviews! Lemme know what you think! :3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(A/N: Stop flaming me, "champ," I'm not trolling I'm writing serious literature this some Chaucer shit right here. The way you say champ reminds me of my dad, who DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ME FUCK YOU DAD! Otherwise, thanks for reading :D)

Before I can get the droid, I get interrupted by Stormtrooper FN-2187, who calls himself Finn now (A/N: I love Adventure Time). The girl and the droid tackle him to the ground and begin interrogating him. He is wearing the same jacket that Poe had on. It's possible that they bought the same kind of jacket at Hot Topic, but I think he stole it.

The BB droid begins beeping angrily. I have no idea what it's saying, but the girl does. She's so smart and cute (Wait, I have to stop, Kylo Ren is my boyfriend. Okay back to the story!).

"This droid says that you stole his master's jacket!" the girl screams at Finn as she tackles him to the ground." She has the same idea that I do. I mean, do Stormtroopers even shop at Hot Topic?

"No, it was given to me," Finn says. What a liar. They have a small conversation that I don't pay attention to because I'm looking at how cute the girl is. Suddenly, the Stormtroopers that are with me see the two of them and start shooting. Finn grabs the girl's hand and runs away. Why did he grab her hand? She's too good for him! Ugh, I hate these damn preps!

I begin chasing them down. I have to get the droid for Kylo. I'll do anything for Kylo. All of a sudden, the girl and Finn get separated, so I follow the girl. We both fall into a hole in the ground. The hole is deep, like the hole in my heart. She's on top of me and she's looking at me and she's so pretty.

"Why'd you crash into me?" she asks angrily.

"I wanted to know what your name was," I confess.

"None of your business," she scoffs.

"I'm Crimson," I tell her. "I can help you. The First Order is looking for that droid and that guy. You'll be safe if you go with me."

"Thanks, but I made a promise to that droid," she says. "I told it that I'd help it find its master. My name is Rey, by the way."

Rey gets up and I look at her thighs. They're so nice, but I have a boyfriend. She jumps out of the hole and begins running. When I climb out, I see her with Finn and the droid. They get into an old ship that looks like a weird saucer (fucking ugly spaceship. Kylo's shuttle is so much sexier). The ship flies off.

Looks like I'll never see that homewrecker again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(A/N: Shout out to KyloR3n on twitter you are so cool, message me on here and maybe we can meet up and go to warped tour or do some other cool dark side stuff haha if you know what I mean)

Actually, at the last second, I jumped onto the ship before it took off (A/N: yeah he can jump like that I have dark side powers). I hide on the ship while it flies and shoots at TIE Fighters. I know the BB droid is on the ship, along with Finn and Rey (the droid's name is BB-8).

The ship finally stops and everything is calm. I walk out where I see Finn, Rey, and BB-8 are standing around and talking to each other. All of a sudden, they see me and Finn pulls out his blaster.

"No, wait!" I shout. Rey looks at me and admires my black robes and my red Vans and my thick rimmed glasses and my blood red hair (A/N: Yeah Crimson dyed his hair before coming to Jakku when he went to the dark side don't question it).

"Finn, this is Crimson," Rey says. I shake Finn's hand. He has no idea who I am, he's obviously a stupid poser who can't even recognize people (he didn't even buy his leather jacket from Hot Topic).

"Hi, Crimson," Finn says stupidly.

"Hey," I shrug (what a loser he is).

"I'm with the Resistance," Finn tells us. He's so fake, cause 1) his jacket is stolen, and 2) the black shirt he's wearing under the jacket is a First Order black. I think he's just trying to impress Rey.

"Really?" Rey gasps. She believes his obvious lie. I want to tell her, but I don't want to be a snitch.

"Yeah, some of us look like this," Finn says, pointing to his jacket.

"Cool," Rey says. "Hey, let's turn on the radio."

Rey goes to the controls of the ship and turns on the radio. "Stressed Out" by Twenty One Pilots starts playing and she smiles.

"Oh em gee I love tøp!" Rey screams. I smile because she likes the same music as me.

"I love tøp too!" I tell her. She jumps up and down and hugs me. I hug her back and smile. I'll have to tell Kylo that I found another emo in the galaxy. Hopefully we can all hang out and talk about cool stuff. Suddenly the ship stops flying. Rey gets us all to hide under the floorboards of the ship. We've been abducted and we're about to get boarded.

Hopefully it's another emo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(A/N: Happy new years dudes and dudettes! I hope to write more in the new year. 2016 FUCK YEA! Thanks 4 all the support!)

It wasn't another emo boarding the ship. It was an old man in a leather jacket holding a blaster and a big Wookiee. They looked like preps. I mean, the Wookiee didn't even dye his fur!

"Chewie," the old man says. "We're home."

"Raaaaagh," the Wookiee roars (he is saying "It's good to be back"). They look around the ship when all of a sudden they find us under the floorboards.

"What are y'all whippersnappers doing on my ship?" he shouted.

"Who are you?" Rey asked.

"I'M HAN FUCKING SOLO!" he shouted. "And this is the Millennium fucking Falcon!"

"The Millennium Falcon?" I ask him. "Isn't that a Rebel ship?"

"Yaaaah!" Chewie yells (he is saying "You bet it is"). Rey's eyes widen in amazement. Finn crosses his arms and tries to act tough.

"Yeah, we were Rebels back in the day," Han says. "We fought those Empire losers. Anyways, thanks for getting me my ship back. A couple of weirdo goth kids stole it from me, so I'm happy to have it back. Who are y'all, by the way?"

"I'm Crimson," I speak up. "This really cute girl is Rey, that prep is Finn, and the ball thing is BB-8."

"Good to meet y'all," Han says. "Follow me."

We head out into his new ship, which is his new smuggling ship. He shows us the rathtars that he is smuggling across the galaxy. They are ugly and twisted, like my heart. All of a sudden a bunch of bounty hunter guys show up and a huge fight happens (A/N: This scene was kind of boring in the movie so I'm not writing that much about it okay?) The rathtars got released and they eat a bunch of the bad guys.

I ran to the Millennium Falcon with Rey, Finn, and BB-8. Han and Chewie get inside of the ship and Rey, Finn, and BB-8 follow. I try to get on the ship but a rathtar grabs me.

"Crimson!" Rey shouts. She holds out her hand to grab me. She begins crying when I get pulled back. I pull out my lightsaber and try to stab the rathtar, but it jumps on top of the Falcon. The Falcon goes into hyperspace and the rathtar falls off the ship.

Now I'm stuck in space. Space is cold, like my heart. I can't breathe and I feel like I am about to die. My eyes start to close. I can almost feel Kylo's hand reaching out to save me…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **MAJOR SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FORCE AWAKENS**

(A/N: I'm back! Sorry that I took so long, I've been busy with stupid fucking school. I swear my parents won't let me drop out and become a writer. I'd show them my writing and how good it is but I know they wouldn't understand it at all! Anyways, thanks for the reviews!)

When I woke up, I was naked in a healing tube. There was nobody in the room except for a medical droid (A/N: I know that Luke had underwear on when he was in the healing tube in Episode V, but Crimson is naked to make the story sexier). After a few minutes, I was pulled out and dried off. The medical droid instructed me to go to another room. I went inside, wondering what was in there. There was a computer console and a bed with a black bathrobe on top of it. On the bathrobe was a note. It read: "Put this on, I'll be here soon. –K."

Smiling, I put the bathrobe over my body. I have a tattoo of Darth Maul on my right arm and a tattoo of the Death Star on the left side of my torso. Now that I'm in the bathrobe, I sit down on and the bed and wait.

My heart jumps when Kylo Ren walks in. His mask is off but he is wearing his sexy black cape. He runs to me and hugs me.

"I thought you died," Kylo said, a single tear rolling down his handsome face.

"Thank you for saving me," I reply. We kiss and he quickly grabs my butt before we separate.

"I can't let Hux or Phasma know about us," he tells me. "We have to keep our love a secret."

"I know," I say. "Those preps will never understand our relationship."

"Exactly," Kylo nods. He sits down next to me and begins talking more seriously. "So, did you find the rebels at all?"

"I found the BB droid," I begin explaining. "The traitor was wearing Poe's jacket, and he calls himself Finn. Also, there's a girl named Rey. She's an emo like us. If we can find her, we can recruit her to the dark side."

"Yes, that's good," Kylo says, stroking his chin. "But they got away?"

"Yeah," I say with a frown on my face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kylo assures me, giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Just tell me know what happened."

"We stole a ship from Jakku," I began. "I was spying on them, pretending to be on their side. The ship was fucking ugly, not as good as your shuttle. We headed into space when we got captured by the owner of the ship. He was an old man and he had a Wookiee as his first mate. There was a huge incident with rathtars and some mercenaries (A/N: Tell that to Kanjiklub) and I got launched into space."

"Old man?" Kylo gasped. "Who was he?"

"His name was Han Solo," I tell him.

Kylo stands up and walks towards the computer. He activates his red lightsaber and begins attacking the computer. He's crying and shouting. I begin crying because he is sad. After thirty minutes, he deactivates his lightsaber. The computer console is burnt and charred, like my heart. He collapses to the ground and begins sobbing. I run up to him and hug him.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I feel like Pierre Bouvier in the song Perfect right now," Kylo cries.

"Who's Pierre Bouvier?" I ask him.

"God, you don't even know Simple Plan?" Kylo scoffs pushing me off.

"No, no, I do know them," I tell him, hugging him again. "I just forgot his name. I'm not a prep, Kylo, I promise."

"I know you're not," he apologizes. "I'm sorry, I just got very angry about what you told me. It's not about you, though."

"What is it then?" I ask.

"The old man you told me about," he cries. "Han Solo. He's my…father."

"I'm so sorry, Kylo," I tell him as I hug him while he cries. "I have a dad who doesn't understand me either."

Using his cape, I wipe away the tears from his face. He smiles at me and I smile back. After I comfort Kylo, he is in a good mood and we begin making out again. He takes off my bathrobe and his robes. He slaps my butt and then we begin making passionate love. He moans in a deep masculine voice. After we finish, we both lay in bed under the covers.

"That was amazing," I tell him.

"Thank you," Kylo replies. "You were great too."

All of a sudden, there's a knock at the door and I gasp. Kylo quickly puts on his robes and cape as I put on my bathrobe. Kylo opens the door to see Stormtrooper FN-2199 standing there, holding something in his hands.

"What is it, FN-2199?" Kylo asks, in his deep, threatening voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir," FN-2199 explains. "But I wanted to let you know that I won three tickets to a Twenty One Pilots concert on Takodana!"

Me and Kylo scream. A TØP CONCERT! ON TAKODANA!

(A/N: Go listen to the album Blurryface by twenty one pilots before reading the next chapter. You won't understand otherwise. Also, sorry if the chapter is long but I was really inspired after not writing a while so I had to write a lot.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(A/N: thnx 2 alx and dylon for helpin out wit da fic u da best! u suck tho sinz you like L over light but dats death note and this is star wars so ill leave that out. Also thank tomy super hot gf 4 supporting me)

So we get on Kylo Ren's shuttle and headed to Takodana. I got to know FN-2199 (I call him Nines) and he is actually super cool and not a prep. He has red hair that looks like it's died, and he likes emo music just like me and Kylo. I am wearing a tøp T-shirt with a red flannel shirt unbuttoned over it and black skinny jeans and red Converse with a black beanie over my brown hair (I dyed it back natural but it grew out longer). Kylo Ren is wearing a Panic! At the Disco T-shirt underneath his pitch black robes. Nines changed out of his Stormtrooper outfit and was wearing a Pierce the Veil T-shirt and black skinny jeans with black First Order combat boots. We were ready for da concert.

"Do you think this Rey chick will be there?" Kylo asks me.

"Yah," I reply. "Any real tøp fan would go to this concert. Only posers would miss out."

"I hate posers," Nines seyz. "They're almost as bad as traitors."

Kylo hits the switch and we go into hyperspace. He puts on the radio. "Lane Boy" by tøp is playing. Me, Nines, and Kylo all start a mosh pit inside of the shuttle, pushing each other a round and jamming to the music (A/N: tøp is coming to my city in july and I cant wait to see them!) Then Kylo Ren's shuttle gets out of hyper space and we are here. Takodana is green and filled with life. I hate it.

Before we get to da venue, we buy some hot dogs and soda for lunch. The hot dog they hand me is black and charred, like my heart. I eat it and bern my tongue. I spill some ketchup on my mouth and Kylo licks it off.

"Kylo, you freek!" I shout. He laughs and wipes his mouth with a napkin. Nines laughs nervously. I think he mite be jelous.

The veniu (A/N: or venue idk which it is) is called Maz Kanata's castle. It's dark, gloomy, and worn down, like my heart. It looks really cool. In the front is a bunch of flags and band posters. The venue is really cool, and Kylo agrees. He takes a picture for his tumblr, which is dedicated to photography and emo bandz.

We walk inside and Nines gives the tickets to the person at the front. We go inside and there is a bunch of aliens from all around the galaxy there. They are all here to see tøp. Suddenly a man stands in our way. He is wearing a white tank top and ripped up blue jeans and military boots and he has messy black hair and a lip piercing and his arms are covered in tattoos and he has tattoos on both of his hands that say "Rebel sXe."

"Remember me?" the guy says to me, Kylo, and Nines.

It's…Poe Dameron!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(A/N: Thanx for the reviews and advice! I'll take it 2 heart dueds and dudettes :D also kevn u got ur x mas present late 4 a reeson u kno y)

"Poe?" I shout out. "I thought you died on Jakku!"

"I escaped," Poe explained. "I met this hardcore band that was playing their. They're band name is The Resistance, not to be confused with the rebel group known as the Resistance. There really cool. They let me join the band. I play guitar. We are playing in Takodana so here I am. We're opening for tøp. They don't do drugs so their pretty cool."

"Straight edge is lame," Kylo says. "People who don't do drugs are preps." He pulls out 5 deathsticks from his pocket and smokes all of them at once. He then blows the smoke in Poe's face. "Second hand snoke, bitch." (A/N: haha get it snoke like Snoke instead of smoke)

"See u later, posers," Poe says, waving the smoke out of his face. "My band is going to be playing any minute now." He walks away and Kylo sticks up the middle finger at him. Me and Nines laugh. Kylo hands us deathsticks and we all smoke them. We get high and buy some roasted womprat since we have the munchies. After the high wears off, The Resistance (band) plays a hardcore song. Even tho they are Rebel scum, their music is pretty good so me, Kylo, and Nines mosh to it. Nines picks up a chair and begins spinning it around and screams "Traitor!" (A/N: This is a reference to the movie if u dont get it ur a normie poser prep).

After the Resistance (band) is done playing the owner of the venue comes out. Her name is Maz Kanata and she is a short alien with goggles on. She says that tøp had a delay with their ship so that they will be an hour late to the venue but she urges everyone to stay. A bunch of people sigh. Nines offers to go get drink so we say okay. Me and Kylo go the bathroom. We go into one of the stalls and we make out and he pushes me against the wall and we do it. Its so hot. Hotter than Mustafar.

When we get out of the stall there is a Mon Calamari standing there. His eyes are wide and his jaw is dropped. He heard everything that happened and is disturbed I guess.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Kylo Ren shouts as he force chokes the Mon Calamari (A/N: I don't support hurting Mon Calamari btw I really like them and think that they're really cute).

"Kylo, stop!" I tell him. Kylo lets go and the Mon Calamari runs out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," Kylo says. I hug him and tell him it's okay. We kiss again. This time we go back outside, where Nines has our drinks. Its all cool. We are ready 4 the cuncert 2 begain.

(A/N: Lemme kno what u guys think :D also haz any1 heard the new p!atd album? so gud I had an eargasm)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(A/N: Srry guys I was grounded my parentz caugt me waching pr0n like chill dad im almost an adult let me live! Also Kevn im sry I tryed 2 start beef wit u playing vidya gayms together iz kool)

All of a sudan I see a group of people walking at us. Poe is at the front with his straight edge tattoos. Finn has his stolen leather jacket on, along with his First Order black shirt, pants, and combat boots. Rey is wearing a red tøp shirt and a short skirt that shows off her thighs and knee-length socks and red Converse and her hair is down but she looks sad like she doesn't want 2 follow dem. Han Solo and Chewbacca look angry, and Han Solo haz his stupid dad jacket on and Chewie is naked as usual except for his belt (A/N I heard dat its calld a bandoleer butt that sounds dumb I hate stupid nerds who use bigg werds 2 sound smart) and his pouch/purse. There is a bunch of Resistance soldiers in orange jumpsuits and guns in there handz.

"It's gona b a fight, huh?" Kylo Ren tells them, spinning around his lightsaber in his hand.

"Yeah," Poe shout. "Its gunna be an fite right now."

Kylo snaps his fingers and a bunch of ass assins froms the First Order jump down from the roof. There is Bloodstone (A/N: Alxe dis is u!) who is wearing black robes and has two vibro blades and then their is Shadow Raven (A/N: dylen dis is u) who is wearing black robes and has a quarterstaff and then theire is Soul Ranger (A/N: Kavin dis is u lol) who is wearing black Stormtrooper armor and has two sniper blasters. Nines changes into his white Stormtrooper outfit and gets his spinning shock baton.

All of a sudden everybody cheers b cuz tøp come on. Tyler joseph and Jash Dunn look SOOO nice with their ski masks on. They start playing "Fairly Local" and the crowd gos wild. Every 1 starts moshing and the Resistance and the First Order start 2 fite rely intents. The koncert is soOOO kaotic, like my heart.

Its gunna b a blood bath…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(A/N: OMG! My gf got me tickets 2 see tøp in july! Ahhh I luv u so much im srry if u think dat me writng about Kylo Ren is cheating ill stop if u want)

Everyone is exited about tøp playing. Im so excited that I cut off a dudes head with my lightsabber. Kylo Ren is kicking Resistance a$$, and he looks so hot wen he jumps in 2 mid air and shows off his abs and butt.

"Okay u guys," Tyler Joseph seys to the crowd. "You guys r rlly wild 2nite! The next song weir gunna play is Guns FOr Hands!"

Everybody cheerz. Guns 4 handz is SUCH a good song! When they begin playin, my hands all of a sudden turn into guns. I begin shooting lasers at the Resistance. They get scared and some of dem run away.

The next song up is "Car Radio". I fight abunch of Resistance soldiers alone in the mosh pit. I scream "AND NOW I JUST SIT IN SILENCE" as I slice them up (A/N: yEah Crimson kills people get the FUCK over it).

Next up is "Tear in my Heart". Honestly I relate to the song, bcos on time I bent over in skinny jeans and ripped them on accident. There's a tear in it, like my heart.

After that the music stops. Tyler Joseph says "Thanks for coming 2night guys! We're gonna have an inter mission so go the bathroom and stuff!"

The Resistance and the First Order agree to stop fighting until da consert starts again. My hands went back to normal wen "Car rado" came on so their normal now. Me and Kylo kiss, but I notice Rey looking sad at us. I feel bad nd stop kissin Kylo.

(A/N: tell me what U think! I'm gonna be writing a lot more now!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(A/N: Sum body accused me of being a PREP. Forreal? I hav ben an official EMO™ since 2011! 5 years as an emo, so dont try and say otherwise)

Twenty øne piløts comes back on to play their muzic. Me and kylo mosh again wen dey start playing "Heavy Dirty Soul" and sudanly the resistance coms back and starts ATTAKING us! We fight back and kill a bunch of preps.

All of a sudan, I see Finn the prep with a blue lightsaber (A/N: Blue is such a prep color, my eyes were blue until I got red sharingan contacts) and Nines comes at him with his election baton.

"TRAITOR!" Nines screms. He swings the elect baton at Finn who blocs it wit his life saber. And you know what Finn does nex? He STABS Nines through the chest. STABS HIM.

He and Han solo run off because they r cowards. Me and Kylo go to him and start to cry. He iz already DEAD. There is blood on the dance floor (A/N: I might be emo but I don't have shit taste lmao botdf sucks) and Nines is DEAD. I haven't cried this hard since MCR broke up. Nine's helmet is broken, like my heart.

Then tøp finished the concert with "Holding On2 U" and everyone cheers. I am holding onto Kylo and cryin. He is cryin too. Mos Stormtroopers are stupid preppers but Nines was a cool EMO like us. Its so sad.

When the concert is over, Tyler and Josh leave. Me and Kylo go outside to the woods wit Nine's body. We giv him a crematon and collect his ashes. We will take it back 2 Star killer base at put his ashes on his emo album colleshun (A/N: My favorite emo albums r Take this 2 ur grave by FOB, Vessel by tøp, A fever you cant swet out by Panic!, Hybrid theery by Lincoln park, and The empty nes by Alesana).

Sudanly in the forest we see Rey. She is lost and freeks out when she sees Kylo. He shushes her and talks to her.

"It's okay," Kylo says to her. "We're not preps."

"I know," Rey replies. "But I got lost from my friends Finn and BB8, and that old man Han Solo."

Kylo's eye twitches at the mention of his DAD. I step in nd talk to Rey.

"Do u wanna come back with us to Starkiller base?" I ask her.

"Sure," she smiles. "We can listen 2 music!"

This is AWSOM! We get on Kylo's shuttle and head back to the base.

(A/N: Sorry I took so long to put this one up! I kept crying evrytiem I wood write the part with Nines dying. RIP btw.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(A/N: Sorry guys I got really emo lately and couldnt finish da fanfic. I got writers block and could not com up with any good ideas. I decided to try andfinish. Here gos nothing.)

Kylo got angry at me becos I talked to Rey 2 much. He cried and destroyed half off the ship. Me and Rey got launched in2 space. Me and Rey looked at eech other and realized that we wood die soon. So I put my thingy in her you know what and it was relly passionate and HOT. After that I kissed her and we sang Panic! At the Disco as we died.

So everyone just fucking died.

(A/N: So it's done. Don't flame me you fucking preps I did the best I could to write an original story and u preps just hated on me for being em0. So it's over and I'm never gonna write about Statr Wars or love or sex or death or anytjing I'm going back 2 my bedroom to cry forever. U happy?)


End file.
